


Rabbit Trailed

by RavenoftheNight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, 殺戮の天使 | Satsuriku no Tenshi | Angels of Death (Anime), 殺戮の天使 | Satsuriku no Tenshi | Angels of Death (Manga)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, but then my mind took over, character psychology study done by someone who is very interested in psychological disorders, i rabbit trailed like the mad hatter, i was doing an outline, literally it wasn’t going to end out like a character study, theyre cool okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenoftheNight/pseuds/RavenoftheNight
Summary: So I love crossovers, and this was SUPPOSED to be an outline for a crossover between AoD and marvel but then it turned into a character study and I’m posting it because I thought it was funny how quickly my thoughts rabbit trailed.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Rabbit Trailed

**Author's Note:**

> Warning!!
> 
> There is mention of sexual, physical, and emotional abuse in this. (Just skip the e.g in Zacks study to skip the sexual abuse mention) don’t read if this will trigger you, stay safe!

Crossover idea because I live crossovers 

So avengers and angels of death Kay? So mystical transportation thingy oooorrrr they just yeet themselves into America to get away from the cops. Now here’s the thing: nobody knows who they are. I mean, AoD is set in Japan, and I know zero Japanese serial killers and I’m pretty sure nobody in Japan knows who btk or ted bundy is so the whole “oh yeah I’ve heard of that guy” thing doesn’t make sense. So how they get there uuuuuhhhh stowaways??? On an airplane?? And it somehow works because plot???? Has anybody ever actually managed to stow away on a plane and not get caught? I don’t know and I’m not looking it up

So Zack and Rachel are in New York because plot and are just kinda going around killing people. So nick fury’s like “uhhh threat boys go get em” but then the agents end up dead until like five months later or something they get caught. Now fury wouldn’t just go “hey join the avengers” because while they’re clearly strong that doesn’t make sense. “Hey you’re a serial killer join people who are trying to save the world”

Yeah no.

So he’s like “fine therapy” and gets Sam Wilson to do it because well they’re dangerous and he’s an avenger. And also he’s a war therapist or whatever they’re called so he’d be used to dangerous psychological stuff

Now onto disorders. So like no duh there’s something wrong with the both of them so here are my diagnosis. 

Rachel: okay so she very obviously has some sort of personality disorder. Most likely DID (Dissociative Identity Disorder) which is the more blank one I guess. That one would be called Ray, think back to Zack only calling her Ray. Why is that? Because he never calls her Rachel while she’s like that. Not much at least. So her brain would automatically go to “blank personality = Ray”. 

And she was abused so that would be part of her DID. So every person with DID has something that will trigger it. A word, an object, or something happening. In Rachel’s instance it would be handcuffs, and anybody talking about her eyes (because of Danny I mean come on that was definitely traumatic). So the eyes would most likely be less triggering, only making Ray stiffen and get more defensive. But the handcuffs are really what triggers it. Her dad was a cop and would often handcuff her, she’d definitely have PTSD from that. So the sight of handcuffs (not cops, unless they’re trying to handcuff her) would trigger her other personality; Rachel. So the Rachel personality would be a regressed one. She’d burst into tears and start talking like a child, saying stuff like:

“Daddy was a bad man” and “I don’t wanna” and overall just acting like a little girl. Like 6-7 at most. Age regression isn’t exactly uncommon with DID or PTSD either so it could happen. So she’d likely get diagnosed with DID, anxiety, and possible psychosis. The psychosis (“a severe mental disorder in which thought and emotions are so impaired that contact is lost with external reality”) would come from her obsession with living things and sewing them back up. She’s deluding herself into believing that by “fixing” them they’re alive in a way, which is her losing contact with external reality. Please note that psychosis can be cause by abuse, war, or drugs/medication. In Rachel’s case it would be the abuse she got from her dad.

NOW FOR ZACK!!

Now Zack would most definitely have a psychopathical disorder. Now psychopaths are never born. They’re created from external stimuli that affects the brain (e.g: a serial killer whose dad killed animals in front of him, made him do that same, and physically—possibly sexually—abused him at a young age). Zack’s moms boyfriend set him on fire, was abandoned by his mom, and was neglected (physically and emotionally) by the orphanage. That is more than enough to create a psychopath. Now one thing that is actually pretty common with psychopaths is attachment issues. They don’t trust easy, but when they do they become obsessive over that person. I noticed in the show that whenever Ray leaves Zack for a long period of time, he gets grumpy and violent (think back to when he started destroying gravestones because Rachel left). Plus, he’s a serial killer who thinks that anybody who is happy is responsible for all the bad in the world. A good example of this is the blind old man who helped Zack. He started destroying his house when he thought he was abandoned again, AND when he found out he was murdered, Zack immediately killed his killers.

This would lead into his separation anxiety. People show anxiety in different ways, and Zack’s appears to be with violence. Every time he shows signs of anxiety, he wants to kill someone. So being separated from Ray would most definitely trigger his separation anxiety. He’d probably get really twitchy and nervous if they were forcefully separated and he couldn’t see her.

So Zack would be diagnosed with separation anxiety and psychopathic tendencies/psychosis.


End file.
